


Fanmix: Bad Reputation (Erica Reyes)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: beacon_hills, F/M, Fanmix, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for <a href="http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/">beacon_hills</a> phase 2, challenge 13: to make any kind of Erica-centric fanwork. Erica has become one of my favourite female characters in the series so this was a lot of fun to make. No spoilers. Full artwork, .zip file and separate songs available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Bad Reputation (Erica Reyes)

[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Teen%20Wolf%20Land/?action=view&current=erica_fanmix_front.png)[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Teen%20Wolf%20Land/?action=view&current=erica_fanmix_back_1.png)  
  
**1\. Glow - Katy Rose** ([download](http://www.2shared.com/audio/r2t2blZV/01_Glow.html))

Nobody seems to hear  
'Till I scream and shout  
Even if you tie me down  
And you blow my candle out

I'll still glow  
I'll still glow  
I'll be the perfect someone that you'll never know  
I'll still glow

 

**2\. Synthetica - Metric** ([download](http://www.2shared.com/audio/6Ic_SwLQ/02_Synthetica.html))

We were never meant to crawl in for the bait,  
We never will  
I can think for myself,  
I've got something no pill could ever kill

Hey, I'm not Synthetica, oh  
I'll keep the life that I've got, oh  
So hard, hard to resist Synthetica, oh  
No drug is stronger than me, Synthetica

 

**3\. Up All Night - Best Coast** ([download](http://www.2shared.com/audio/GHUsRnAA/03_Up_All_Night.html))  
 _(Erica/Stiles)_

You and me  
Too good to be  
Too true to be  
Too dumb to see  
That where I live  
And where you live  
Are not the same  
We're not to blame

Now you're off in another town  
With another girl  
Just sittin' around  
I'm still here  
I'm still alone  
I'm still awake  
I'm still afraid

 

**4\. Bad Reputation - Half Cocked** ([download](http://www.2shared.com/audio/VScfU2gR/04_Bad_Reputation.html))

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation

 

**5\. Wolf Girl - Simian Ghost** ([download](http://www.2shared.com/audio/0g9jtbyu/05_Wolf_Girl.html))  
 _(Stiles/Erica)_

My arm around your waist is  
Just another smart accessory to blend in

I can see it in your eyes when we are dancing  
Wolf girl, wolf girl

 

**6\. Nobody Knows Me At All - The Weepies** ([download](http://www.2shared.com/audio/Fwxc3lw9/06_Nobody_Knows_Me_At_All.html))

I know how you feel, no secrets to reveal, nobody knows me at all  
Very late at night and in the morning light, nobody knows me at all  
Nobody knows me, nobody knows me, nobody knows me at all

 

[[DOWNLOAD FULL MIX]](http://www.2shared.com/file/lDglSxO6/Erica_Mix.html)


End file.
